6th Legion of Sith Troopers, Demon Squad
by Zerix
Summary: This is a story of the Jedi Civil War from the perspective of a very conflictive squad of Sith Troopers. Read through the controversy, action, and conflicts of this squad as they progress through the adventures of KotOR and beyond.
1. Prologue

WARNING SPOILERS: This fan fiction contains many canonical spoilers from both Knights of the Old Republic 1 and 2 if you do not wish for the storyline to be ruined for you then don't read this!

_**6th Legion of Sith Troopers, Demon Squad**_

**Prologue**

Several years before Revan returned to known space, he had discovered the planet of Rakata Prime and encountered an almost extinct and primative people known as the Rakata. They had been the creators of the fabled Infinite Empire. He easily infiltrated their home planet and discovered the entrance to the Star Forge, and then his fall to the dark side was complete. The dark energy of the Star Forge corrupted him completely and utterly, almost beyond saving. He was the former general of the Old Republic Army in the Mandalorian Wars, and now the new _Dark Lord_ of the Sith. Some say it was his master Kreia who was the fault of his corruption and some say it was his own actions, but there is no way to know for sure.

On the surface of Malachor V is a small camp of Sith Troopers, although they are not yet, they are Sith Troopers in training, influenced by Revan to join him. They will soon be known as Demon Squad of the 6th Legion of Sith Troopers, present at many of the major battles in the Jedi Civil War. But right know they are here on the surface of Malachor V for their final test, a test of strength and ruthlessness. Their mission is to destroy one of the monstrous storm beasts, not all will make it out alive, but the remaining will turn out to be one of the best in the Sith Army.

The leader, Kelgar, was giving orders, "Farin set up the tents, Nori gather the equipment and store it in the high security strong safe, we don't want to be robbed tonight. And Azkul..." A faint roar drowned his orders out. Everyone looked up and a crackle of energy soon followed after, it was a storm beast. Kelgar dropped everything and ran too the center of camp, "Cancel all orders, we're going after the beast!" With that Nori began to hand out Sith blaster rifles to ten of the twelve members and Sith Sniper Rifles to the last two. They already had on their gold plated armor and black jumpsuits along with gold helmets that concealed their faces making them look faceless and inhuman. Kelgar, Nori, Farin, Azkul, Carrin, Soron, Ven, Killik, Bane, Goric, Alla, and Giovanni took up their weapons and set out to stalk the storm beast.

The Sith trainees found the storm beast inside one of the many craters covering the surface of Malachor V. It looked like a gigantic, muscular lizard standing on two legs with two horns atop its head and a small spine down it's back. In the recorded briefing, Revan had described the creatures' abilities; "They are strange creatures indeed, products of True Sith alchemy. They have the power to produce force screams and, though in a more primitive form, force lightning." Though the storm beasts seemed impregnable, its armor of scales had a fatal flaw, the center of its chest, its core. If the trainees could get but one clear shot into the core, the storm beast would explode, leaving only a small and unique electrical residue which the trainees would collect and bring back to the Trayus Academy as proof.

The Sith trainees had a plan, nine of them would select particularly rocking outcroppings surrounding the crater for cover and fire at the storm beast from there while Farin, Kelgar, and Azkul charged head on for a better shot at the core. Initiating the plan the nine took cover around the crater, surrounding the beast and began to smother it with blaster bolts. Strangely the storm beast was able to deflect the brunt of the blows toward where Nori was taking cover, a few bolts hit her and she fell back unconscious.

While this was happening Kelgar, Farin, and Azkul, who had been the only one of the twelve trainees to not have his helmet on, scrambled down the north side of the crater, firing at the storm beast. Azkul was the only of the three who looked back to see if Nori was all right and it almost cost him his life. The storm beast screeched at the three and knowing what was coming Farin and Kelgar jumped out of the way, but Azkul collapsed clutching his ears. He felt his eardrums straining, ready to burst. Blood trickled from his ear and he screamed for it to stop and it did…

Kelgar and Farin circled the creature and fired at it while it was concentrating on Azkul. Kelgar saw the opening and fired just as Azkul screamed out. His blaster bolt hit dead center in the core and it exploded, engulfing the beast and searing everything within five feet of it with lightning. Soon nothing was left of the creature but a small electrical residue crackling over the rocky surface of Malachor V. Farin bent over to collect the residue, using rubber gloves to pick up some of the electrified soil and placed it inside a non-conductive glass container, and Azkul rose after the bleeding in his ears clotted. Kelgar signaled to everyone that the coast was clear. Ven, Killik, and Alla ran over to Nori to see if she was all right. Kelgar looked over to Azkul with a rare smile on his face, expecting one back, but Azkul did not return it even though he knew they'd passed the final test and would be made Sith Troopers.

Azkul just frowned, he should have been grateful for the help from Kelgar, but instead he was angry with himself. _Am I really that weak? _He pondered, _so weak that I need to be saved?_

NOTE: Main characters, such as Azkul and Kelgar, are going to be developed the most, and others a bit less. But remember it's only a prologue.


	2. Entering Republic Space

TO Owen chow: Thank you for your review and don't worry neither Revan or Malak are old, cloaked freaks. They are both young and manipulative, Revan more than Malak and Revan is nothing like Palpatine, as Kreia said, _'What Revan created was not an Empire, but something entirely different'_.

* * *

WARNING SPOILERS: This fan fiction contains many canonical spoilers from both Knights of the Old Republic 1 and 2 if you do not wish for the storyline to be ruined for you then don't read this!

**_6th Legion of Sith Troopers, Demon Squad_**

Chapter One: Battle of Foerost Part 1 (Entering Republic Space)

After years of vigorous training, sweat, and even blood, the Sith were finally ready to launch their first attack on the Republic. Legions upon legions of Sith Troopers, including the 6th Legion, stood cramped into a single room, waiting for their briefing from Darth Revan. Azkul stood next to Kelgar glaring at him out of the corner of his helmet. _I didn't need help…_He was still brooding silently over that incident all those years ago.

Suddenly the gigantic holoscreen above them was switched on and began to crackle, soon a masked and hooded face appeared, Darth Revan. "My fellow Sith!" -he began- "It is finally time to lay waste to the Republic! I have studied more current galactic maps and I have concluded that our first target in the system of Foerost. Its shipyards hold a vast majority of the Republic's main fleet and they have relaxed their already relaxed security after the Mandalorian threat was averted. There is only one Jedi there and I will send my personal 6th Legion of Sith Troopers after him. There is no way we can lose this battle, we have an infinite attack fleet and they have an overly relaxed security force. We will leave immediately."

The remaining eleven of Demon Squad had been assigned to take out the single Jedi at Foerost, along with one Dark Jedi Acolyte. Their mission was essential to the success of the Sith attack on Foerost. Nine of the twelve, including the acolyte, sat in a Sith Transport enroute to Foerost, about to come out of hyperspace over the only M-Class planet (Able To Support Life) in the system in Foerost, also called Foerost. Azkul, Farin, Ven, and Bane were flying Sith Fighters in a Plus + Formation around the transport. Azkul had just volunteered for the post to get away from Kelgar, but he also had a perfect view of the Sith Blockade surrounding the planet, bombarding key points, but left intact the major military facilities on the planet. For some reason Revan wished to keep the military infrastructure of the Republic intact, but in disorganization. Everyone did follow this order, though some more reluctantly than others.

As the transport and its escorts neared the shipyards more fighters joined up with them, four of them, making a box around the transport. The nine ships made their descent on the floating shipyard. The four newer fighters swooped ahead, firing at a group of Republic Marines, and then pulled up and headed back for the blockade. A landing spot was cleared and both the transport and fighters set down on one of the shipyards of Foerost.

NOTE: Main characters, such as Azkul and Kelgar, are going to be developed the most, and others a bit less.


End file.
